catalystcorefandomcom-20200213-history
SpoluMajitel: Fenix246
Pokud si nejsi jistý ze vyhraješ ani se do toho nepouštěj. -Fenixova logika. Pár slov o mě Jsem velice všestraný člověk. Na serveru mám na starosti nastavování pluginů, stavění, snad vše kromě placení serveru a pomáhání hráčům (nesnáším jiné lidi). Ze všeho nejvíc mě snad baví stavění a experimentování s různými věcmi, pro tohle ovšem musím být v dostatečném positivním afektu, jinak mé stavby stojí za prd, stejně tak je to se vším ostatním. K jiným lidem jsem zpravidla agresivní, tedy pokud se ke mě nechovají obzvláště hezky a pořát mě neotravují, tohle nejspíš pramenní z mé paranoi. Můj příběh Fenix se narodil na Gallifrey v Domě Hakonovu. Navštěvoval Gallifreyskou Akamedii, obor chemie polymerních plátování a fyzika časového víru, tohle studium mu dovolilo udělat několik změn na své pozdější TARDIS. V době jeho studií byl často podváděn jinými Pány Času, z toho se pak vyvinula jeho paranoia a předsudky k jiným. V době Poslední velké časové války působil jako asistent při vývoji bitevních TARDIS, především jejich obranných systémů, při této příležitosti mu byla přiřazena první TARDIS, která byla, vzhledem k jeho kvalifikaci, výzkumná TARDIS typu 94. Při posledním útoku na Gallifrey se pokusil uniknout, jeho TARDIS byla vážně poškozená Dáleky a on sám byl při jejím poškození vážně zraněn, toto zranění vyústilo v jeho první regeneraci. Těsně před touto regenerací nastavil kurz do místa hodně vzdáleného od Gallifrey, unikajíc časovému zámku. Když se po úplném zotavení z post-regeneračního traumatu vrátil na původní lokaci Gallifrey nezachytil nic kromě velmi slabé Vortexové stopy, síla této stopy indikovala pouze bitevní TARDIS. Zdroj této stopy se mu nakonec podařilo lokalizovat, tato TARDIS byla bitevní typ 103, určená pro první linie v poslední obranně Gallifrey. Tato TARDIS byla extrémně poškozená, její Oko Harmonie se chystalo vybuchnout a její vnější štít selhával. Na palubě se objevila jedna známka života, všechno naznačovalo jediné: Jiný Pán Času je na palubě. Proto Fenix tuto TARDIS vzdáleně navedl do jednoho automatického hangáru, kde uměle spustil proces její regenerace. V momentě spuštění této regenerace z TARDIS vypadl ožehnutý, napůl mrtvý Pán Času, procházející post-regeneračním traumatem. Tmavě červená barva toho, to zbylo z jeho uniformy mohlo označovat pouze velitele obrany Gallifrey. Mezitím co se tento Pán Času zotavoval z post-regeneračního traumatu se Fenixovi podařilo zjistit jeho identitu, byl to velitel jmenovaný koncilem Thomasalterminius. Po několika hodinách modifikacích na systémech Fenixovy TARDIS Fenix uslyšel varování, zachráněný Pán Času se probral. Fenix neváhal a vydal se do nulové komory kde se nacházel Thomasalterminius. ,,Vidím že ses probral, to je dobře, jak to zvládáš, Thomasialterminie?'' zeptal se Fenix. Thomasalterminius se vrhl vstříc němu, pevně chytíce se za Fenixova ramena, zařval na něj: ,,Kdo jsi? Kde jsi vzal tuhle TARDIS! TAK MLUV!. Vyjevený Fenix, byť by se nejradši dal na útěk, mu odpověděl: ,,Já jsem Fenixvidesdavburcor, pomocný inženýr ve vývoji obranných systémů u bitevních TARDIS. Ty jsi Thomasalterminius, vrchní velitel poslední obranné linie Gallifrey před dáleky. Thomasalterminius se na něj vražedně podíval, z jeho očí šlehala nenávist a agrese. ,,Nemožné, LHÁŘI! Pouze jsi tuto TARDIS ukradl, využil jsi chaosu a tuto TARDIS jsi UKRADL!'' zařval na Fenixe tak silně, že by jeho hlas rozbil i pancéřování dáleka. ,,Jak to myslíš zničeni? MOHL BY JSI TU NA MĚ PŘESTAT ŘVÁT A ŘÍCT MI CO SE STALO?'' odpověděl mu, s čím dál více narůstající agresí Fenix. Thomasalterminius povolil, sednouce si na zem se dostal z jeho afektu. ,,Bylo nás tam tisíce, tisíce bitevních TARDIS, ale dáleků bylo víc, prolomili naši obrannou linii, zničili všechny naše TARDIS... moje zbyla jako poslední, těžce jsme to dostávali, poslední co jsi pamatuju je... všude byly výbuchy, moje TARDIS byla skoro zničená... potom jenom obrovská rána, záblesk něčeho na senzorech, Gallifrey zmizela, a s ní i dálecké lodě... poslední co vidím je nastavování kurzu někam daleko... energetické vedení bylo poškozeno, TARDIS se chystala vybouchnout a potom už jenom... velká bolest, cítil jsem jak regeneruji, a potom jsem upadl do bezvědomí. Myslím, že jsi mě našel právě včas...'' Thomasalterminius se podíval zpátky vstříc Fenixovi, s lítostí v očích mu řekl: ,,My jsme poslední, pravda? Nikdo další už není, žádný další... Pán Času už... není... A co moje TARDIS? Podařilo se ti ji zachránit?'' Fenix s radostí přikývnul. ,,To...to je výborná zpráva, mohu se na ni podívat?'' řekl samou radostí Thomasalterminius. Fenix jej zavedl do hangáru, kde Thomasalterminiusova TARDIS, skoro zničená, černá jako uhel, kotvila. ,,Teď jsme ve tvojí TARDIS, mám pravdu? Jestli ano, jaktože tu je moje TARDIS, to je přece nemožné.'' otázal se Thomasalterminius Fenixe. ,,Neptej se, složité věci'', odpověděl mu. Významné hlášky Trivia *Fenix má sestru *Fenixovo Gallifreyské jméno je Fenixvidesdavburcor *Fenixovi je 358 let *Jeho TARDIS je vědecký typ 94 Náhodné obrázky